Sebuah Janji
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Janji Naruto kepada Hinata tidak bisa ia tepati. Sebuah kecelakaan membuatnya mati dan secara misterius jiwanya berada pada tubuh seorang gadis yang dia tabrak saat kecelakaan. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan? Bad Summary! NaruHina inside. Mind To RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto itu cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, angst, AU, typo, gaje, alur berantakan, fict single chapter yang panjang, dwwl (dan warning-warning lain)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sebuah Janji~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO POV<strong>

10 Oktober... Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Seharusnya aku menemui seseorang...

Hujan...

Suara-suara terdengar sangat ribut, gemercik hujan tak henti-hentinya membasahi bumi. Ada banyak orang disekitar sini, terlihat mereka semua berkumpul dan tertuju pada satu arah.

'Ukh... Apa yang terjadi?' Aku membuka mataku, terlihat banyak orang mengelilingiku.

'Siapa mereka?

'Uh... Kepalaku... Da-darah?' Kulihat tangan berlumuran darah, badanku masih lemas.

'Motorku...' Aku menoleh kearah kanan, kulihat motorku ada disana. Tapi kelihatannya sudah rusak. 'Oh iya, tadi aku menabrak seseorang...' Aku mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Semoga tak apa-apa..."

'Itu dia...' Aku melihat seorang pria, terlihat begitu kacau. Berlumuran darah, tak bergerak, tapi aku belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena seorang paramedis menutupinya.

'Lho, bukannya tadi aku menabrak seorang cewek?' Pikirku.

'Apakah ada korban lain?'

'Eh? Pakaian ini?' Kulihat pakaianku berbeda, lebih tampak memakai pakaian 'wanita'

'TIDAK MUNGKIN!' Aku berdiri, dibantu seorang ibu-ibu. Aku lebih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini. Aku melihat tubuhku tergeletak disana, tak bernyawa lebih tepatnya.

'I-ini tak mungkin!' Dibantu seorang ibu-ibu tadi aku berjalan melewati sebuah toko.

'Yang tampak di kaca bukan bayangan diriku... Tapi, cewek yang kutabrak tadi!"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Bagaimana, Hinata?"

"Eh? Ng...-" Dia nampak bingung.

"-Baiklah! Besok, kutunggu di depan stasiun!" Jawabnya seraya ditarik temannya untuk pergi.

"Janji ya!" Tambahnya lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ya!" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kiriku, wajahku nampak tersenyum simpul.

"Benar-benar Playboy..."

"Naruto kawanku. Sudah berapa cewek yang jadi korbanmu? Sekarang kau berani 'menyerang' Hinata... Sang Madonna Sekolah!" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan melilitkan tengan kirinya pada leherku.

"Haha... Aneh..." Kataku ngasal.

"Eh?" Dia nampak sedikit bingung dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya... Aku akan berhenti menjadi seperti ini, aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak akan mencari-cari gadis lain lagi..." Aku tersenyum kecil dan menoleh kearahnya, "Dia yang terakhir!" Yakinku pada Sasuke.

"Kau?" Dia nampak sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku, "Yang terakhir?" Wajahnya menampakkan raut horror, "Haha... Terdengar seperti pertanda jelek, Naruto!"

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"H-hinata!" Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan teriak mengigau.<p>

'Eh? Aku dimana?' Aku bingung, ruangan ini terlihat berbeda dengan kamarku. Terlihat seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 40 tahun, tertidur dengan posisi tangan kirinya menumpu dagu nya di sebuah kursi dengan tempat aku tidur. 'Siapa wanita ini?'

"Ng? A..." Wanita itu terlihat akan bangun.

"Kau! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" Tubuh wanita itu segera bangun dari posisinya, langsung memelukku, "Syukurlah! Kau telah membuatku sangat khawatir!"

'Eh?' Khawatir?

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Dimana ini? S-siapa anda?" tanyaku bingung membuat pelukan wanita itu dilepas.

"Eh?" Wajahnya mendekat, nampak tatapan curiga dibalut dengan rasa khawatir.

"Kau ada di kamarmu! Dan hei! Kau tak mungkin melupakan ibumu yang cantik ini, 'kan?" Serunya yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

'Ibu?'

* * *

><p>"Dia tak apa-apa."<p>

"Benarkah? Baguslah, Dok!"

"Tapi harus lebih banyak istirahat." Tambahnya lagi.

Tapi aku sempat khawatir, Dok... Sakura terus berkata kalau dia adalah... Naruto!" nampak sekali wajah khawatir pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibuku tersebut, "Dan kalau dia sebenarnya laki-laki... Sakura bahkan tak mengenalku!" tambahnya lagi dengan wajah lebih, lebih 'melas'.

"Kalau hal itu, bolehkah kita bicara di luar?" Dokter itu mengangkat badannya, berdiri sambil menujukkan ekspresi serius, namun juga bingung.

SREEET CKLEK

Suara pintu tertutup, mereka berdua nampak sedang membicarakanku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah... 'Ini adalah kenyataan! Ternyata bukan mimpi. Eh... Berarti...' sebuah fikiran terlintas, aku menarik kesimpulan kalau aku seorang gadis, berarti aku memiliki, err... dada. Aku mencoba membuka kemejaku, tapi belum sampai membuka 1 kancing baju, tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kamarku...

"...!" DEG! Terkejut? Ya!

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" Muncul seorang gadis lain, seumuran denganku -yang sedang memakai tubuh gadis ini- "Untung tidak terluka parah." Tambahnya, ekspresinya kali ini agak berbeda daripada yang barusan.

"I-iya." 'Siapa dia?'

"Kau..."

PLAKK

"...!" Sebuah tamparan melayang kearah pipiku. Entah kenapa dia menamparku, raut wajahku kesal, "A-ada apa? Tiba-tiba..." Raut wajahku kembali berganti, aku sedikit memiringkan wajahku. "..." Diam sejenak, kulihat dia mulai bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau... Bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" Lalu dia langsung menyambar tubuhku dengan pelukannya, pelukan ini kurasakan seperti pelukan kasih sayang, "Mengapa? Hanya karena laki-laki bodoh itu kau nekat bunuh diri?"

"Bunuh diri? Aku" tanyaku heran, apa maksudnya dengan 'bunuh diri'?

"Ya!" Serunya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat dari saku kanannya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku, "Kau sendiri yang memberiku surat perpisahan ini! Lalu tiba-tiba kudengar kalau kau nekat mebrakkan diri! Untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Masa kau tidak ingat?"

"Eh, tapi..." Aku terdiam sejenak, berfikir. 'Meskipun kukatakan yang sebenarnya pun, ia tak akan percaya!'.

"Hiks..." Dia menangis.

"Aku... Tidak ingat..." Lanjutku singkat, 'mungkin ini lebih baik' Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, tandanya dia sangat khawatir denganku.

Cewek tadi namanya Ino. Darinya kuketahui kalau cewek ini (aku) bernama Sakura, sedang berusaha bunuh diri saat kutabrak! Saat ini, Sakura tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, seorang model terkenal! Dia, yang laki-laki tadi adalah Dokter Shikaku, tetangga sebelah. Sedangkan Ino, katanya dia adalah sahabat terbaik Sakura sejak SD. Rupanya aku sudah 6 hari pingsan, dia dan ibu Sakura yang selalu menungguku selama 6 hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Ini... Eh... Ibuku?" Tanyaku bingung sambil memegangi sebuah foto dua orang yang asing bagiku, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau salah satu dari dari foto ini adalah ibunya Sakura.<p>

"Benar, itu foto dulu." Jawabnya singkat yang membuatku sedikit mengerti.

"Laki-laki ini?"

"A... Itu adalah ayahmu!" Jawab Ino dengan nada yakin.

"Ayahku?"

"Benar, ini foto 17 tahun lalu. Dan ini adalah saat kau masih berumur 2 tahun, mereka berpisah, saat ayahmu tinggal di luar negeri, Amerika!" Serunya, aku paham kali ini maksudnya. "Duu kau selalu cerita kepadaku, kalau dia, ayahmu, sangat menyayangimu!"

"Eh?"

"Walaupun jauh, dia selalu datang sekali setahun saat ulang tahunmu. Tapi, tiga tahun terakhir ini... Dia tak pernah datang lagi. Kurasa itu yang membuatmu sangat sedih..."

'Aku harus menyesuaikan diri! Entah berapa lama aku akan terus berada di dalam tubuh ini.'

"Benar!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dan aku mendongak, mencari asal sumber suara.

"Eh?" Aku bingung, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa berada disitu? "Kau, siapa?" Aku bertanya, dan dia nampak tersenyum.

"Hei!" Seru Ino, "Kau melamun ya?" dicubitnya pipi kiriku.

"T-tidak, aku hanya-" Sosok yang barusan aku lihat tadi menghilang! "Dia-" Aku semakin bingung kemana perginya orang tadi, "Lho?" Aku menunjuk kearah posisinya tadi sebelum menghilang.

'Memang benar tidak ada! Tapi, apa hanya khayalanku karena aku baru sadar? Tapi nyata sekali...' Wajahku nampak cengo dibuatnya.

"Sudah, deh... Mending kau istirahat saja, nampaknya kau masih terlalu lelah setelah sadar tadi." Ino menepuk bahu kiriku sambil terlihat menahan ketawa.

'Aneh.'

* * *

><p>Esoknya, aku terbangun. Melihat-lihat isi rumah, berkeliling kesana kemari. 'Rumah mewah!' Aku turun menuju garasi depan, 'M-mobil nya juga mewah!' Rasa kagumku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang tak asing.<p>

"Hei!" Aku menoleh. "Mau kemana, Tuan Putri?" Kulihat nampak sesosok wajah ibuku, menampakkan tatapan dingin dan horror (?)

"Wah!" Aku kembali menoleh, suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku, Ino tiba-tiba sudah berada didepanku, "Sudah bisa bangun, ya?"

"I-iya." Aku sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Ino yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Tapi sayang belum boleh ke sekolah. Padahal kita bisa berangkat bersama!" Tambahnya lagi, kali ini lebih bersemangat. "Nanti aku datang lagi, Tante!" Lalu dia mulai keluar dari rumah, menuju sekolah kurasa.

"Ya! Terima kasih Ino!" Seru ibuku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"A-anu..." Kataku gugup.

"Ada apa sayang?" Ibu menoleh kearahku.

"Itu, kamar mandinya dimana?" Tanyaku cengo.

"He? Di kamarmu kan ada kamar mandi. Masa kau juga lupa juga?"

* * *

><p>Aku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku, cukup besar. Dihiasi warna dominasi putih, nampak lebih cerah. Aku berjalan menuju depan cermin. "Payah!" Aku menghela nafas sebentar, "Ng..." Aku meraba, err... dadaku, terpikir ide untuk membuka kemejaku ini, karena memang aku mau mandi. 'Wow' tapi belum sempat aku membuka baju, dari dalam perutku aku merasa mual, dan muntah, 'Huekk!" Wajahku berkeringat. 'Sial! Mengapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh cewek ini? Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, walau bertemu sekalipun, tidak pernah. Mengapa?'<p>

"Hihi... Mengapa?"

DEG. suara yang kemarin aku dengar kembali terdengar, kali ini nampak jelas. Aku menoleh kebelakang

"Halo!"

"S-siapa kau?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Aku adalah pemandumu! Salam kenal!"

'Pemandu?'

"Benar!"

"Heeehh! Kau bisa mendengar kata hatiku?" Aku kaget setengah mati, wajahku nampak horror saat ini.

"Jangan terlalu memuji begitu ah!" Dia terkikik mendengar perkataanku barusan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri, kali ini kupasang wajah serius.

Dia menghela nafas, "Aku Garaa. Aku adalah malaikat maut."

"A-apa?" Kata-katanya sukses membuatku pundung dan langsung duduk dibawah cermin tadi, wajah takut nampak tersirat jelas diwajahku.

"Ada apa?" Dia sedikit heran melihatku, "Hei! Hanya kau yang dapat melihat dan mendengarku!" Lalu tangannya sedikit terangkat, "Kau adalah kasus spesialku!" Wajahnya semakin serius, "Dan sekarang, Aku akan jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padamu..."

Setelah Garaa menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi padaku dan pada gadis ini, aku mandi. Dan bersana ibuku aku pergi ke suatu tempat, entah kemana itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam, memikirkan apa yang Garaa katakan tadi. Diam, dan diam sepanjang jalan.

"Hari ini kau ingin kemana, Sakura? He?"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Apa?" Tanya ku kaget.

"Benar! Saat itulah takdir kalian bersilangan." Hanya senyuman kecil tersirat di bibirnya, dia menjelaskan sangat jelas. "Dalam kecelakaan itu, kau terluka lebih parah dibandingkan gadis ini... Seharusnya kaulah yang mati! Tapi, begitu besar keinginan gadis ini untuk mati. Sedangkan kau, sepertinya benar-benar berjuang untuk hidup!" Tambahnya lagi panjang lebar, senyum kecilnya tadi hilang.

'Tentu saja aku berjuang untuk hidup! Aku ingin sekali bertemu Hinata!' Air mata jatuh diantara kedua mataku.

"Hinata, ya?" Senyumnya kembali melebar dibibirnya, "Jadi, kuambil jiwa gadis ini dan kumasukkan jiwamu kedalam tubuhnya. Sebagai ganti yubuhmu yang rusak itu! Aku jenius, 'kan?" Jelasnya sambil nyengir-nyengir sendiri pertanda kalau dia memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Jenius?" Aku sweatdrop begitu mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Tapi, tidakkah kau ingin tau penyebab mengapa gadis ini ingin sekali bunuh diri?" Aura horror tampak disekelilingnya.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku lirih, penasaran? Ya! Takut? Ya!

"Dia itu... Hamil."

"APA?" Kaget? Banget! Aku hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dia katakan padaku. Masa iya gadis ini hamil? 'Tidak mungkin!'

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>NGEEKK<p>

Ibu mencubit pipiku, aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku

"Hei! Dasar! Jangan melamum terus, kita sudah sampai!" Jari telunjuknya mennepuk-nepuk kanan kepalaku.

"Jalan-jalan ke Mall. Dulu kau sering mengajak ibu jalan-jalan kesini. Kuharap bisa memulihkan ingatanmu."

'Uh! Ingatanku... Heh, yang kuingat hanyalah, aku dan sahabatku, Sasuke, sering menggoda cewek. Di tempat ini."

"Benarkah Sasuke?" Kepalaku secara reflek ketika ada seorang gadis menyebut nama itu.

"Sasuke!"

"...?" Dia menoleh, jadi benar kalau itu adalah Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Lama tak jumpa, kawan!" Aku langsung melilitkan tangan kiriku di lehernya, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Ditepisnya tanganku dari lehernya.

"Eh?" Aku menoleh bingung terhadapnya.

"Duh. Siapa sih kau ini?" Tanyanya sinis.

'Jelas dia tidak mengenalku! Ini kan bukan tubuh asliku!' Tingkahku semakin aneh.

"Tentu saja dia tidak mengenalmu, dasar bodoh!" Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul tepat disamping ku dan sukses membuatku kaget.

"Jangan bikin aku kaget donk!" Teriakku karena sedikit kesal.

"Cantik-cantik tapi aneh."

"Sini!" Ku raih tangannya dan langsung kuajak ke suatu tempat.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Tak apa-apakah? Ini kan toilet pria..." Tanyanya sedikit bingung kenapa aku mengajaknya kesini. "Kau benar-benar ingin mengajakku kencan ya? Sampai-sampai kau mengajakku ke tempat ini..." Ia nampak manggut-manggut.<p>

"Bodoh! Aku ini Naruto!" Ku raih kerah bajunya, dia hanya diam. Perkataannya setelah ini benar-benar membuatku sweatdrop sekaligus kesal.

"Sudahlah, tak usah malu-malu! Haha!" Dia tertawa, yang membuatku sangat jengkel.

"Dia tak percaya, ya?" Gaara kembali muncul disebelahku, 'DIAM!'

"Ini aku, Sasuke! Naruto sahabatmu! Mungkin kau kira aku sudah mati, tapi-"

"Diam!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dia tiba-tiba memotongnya, nampaknya dia sedikit kesal denganku. "Hentikan!" Dia melepaskan tanganku yang memegang kerah bajunya tadi, melepasnya dengan tangannya dan tidak dilepasnya, "Aku tak tau siapa sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan darimana asalmu. Tapi Naruto adalah sahabatku! Tak akan kubiarkan kau sembarangan menyebut-nyebut namanya!"

"..." Diam, aku terdiam sejenak dengan perkataannya barusan, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung dan menyakitimu..." Tertunduk dan hanya berbicara apa adanya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan disini." Sasuke memalingkan badan, hendak keluar dari toilet.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Sepertinya janjiku dengan Hinata benar-benar menjadi pertanda jelek, seperti katamu. Dan aku tetap tidak akan menyesalinya!" Mungkin dengan kata-kata itu dia bisa teringat padaku.

Dan seperti perkiraanku, dia berhenti tepat sebelum membuka pintu keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Hahaha... Benarkah? Pertanda jelek ya... Tapi, aku tidak menyesalinya kawan."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Kau. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Dia palingkan badannya dan meraih pundakku.<p>

"Ini aku, kawan. Naruto! Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi!" Jawabku meyakinkannya.

Setelah semua kejadian itu kuceritakan kepada Sasuke, dia nampak sudah mengerti sekarang. Semua, kecuali tentang 'kehamilanku', "Begitulah."

"Wow" Dia manggut-manggut, merasa takjub mungkin, atau heran.

"Wow? Hanya itu?" Aku sweatdrop, entah untuk yang kebrapa kalinya.

"Maksudku... Ini benar-benar hebat! Sukar dipercaya! Seperti cerita di dalam komik saja!" Ia mulai angkat bicara, senyum menyeringai tampak di mulutnya, "Lagi pula..." Pandangannya mulai, err... mesum, "Kau, dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang ini. Boleh pegang sedi-"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipinya sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya barusan.

Dia memegangi pipinya yang memerah barusan, sambil menunjukkan tatapan kau-ini-pelit-sekali, "Bagaimana dengan malaikat itu? Dia disini? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa hanya kau saja yang dapat melihatnya?"

"Aku disini!" Lagi-lagi Gaara muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, kau ingin kupanggil siapa? Sakura? Atau Naruto?"

* * *

><p>"Jangan buat ibu bingung donk!" Bentak ibuku, karena aku pergi tadi. "Jangan pergi sendirian, kau kan belum benar-benar sehat!"<p>

"Maaf..." Jawabku tertunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau-" Tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah kearah orang yang berada dibelakangku, Sasuke. "Teman Sakura ya? Aku ibunya Sakura, salam kenal" Wajahnya nampak merah, 'ingat bu, kau sudah tua sekarang'

"Aku Sasuke!" Lalu dia mencium tangan ibuku bak Ratu dan Raja. "Tidak kuduga ibu Sakura secantik ini!" Gumamnya. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Aku berhasil membuatnya percaya! Tapi, sampai kapan? Apa aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya untuk meyakinkan orang-orang disekitarku? Bisakah hal itu mengembalikan hidupku yang dulu?'

* * *

><p>"Sampai kapan? Tanyaku rada kesal<p>

"Ng?"

"Waktuku, apa aku akan lama di tubuh ini?"

"Itu semua... Kau yang menentukan!"

* * *

><p>"Baju yang ibu pilih buatmu kemarin cocok kan?"<p>

"Bagus! Tapi..."

'Sial! Kenapa sih cewek mau pake rok? Rasanya aneh banget sih... Dingin lagi... SIapa dulu yang ciptain rok?'

"Besok malam kau pakai baju ini ya." Ibu mendekap kedua bahuku dari belakang.

"Besok malam?"

"Ya!"

"Memangnya besok malam ada acara apa, sampai-sampai ibu menyuruhku pakai baju ini?"

"Karena besok malam ayahmu datang!" Jawab nya sangat bersemangat. "Sudah 3 tahun ya?" Pipinya nampak merah, seperti memuji dirinya sendiri, "Ibumu cantik kan? Besok masak apa ya?"

"Ayah?"

"Hei! Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak ingat dengan ayahmu sendiri?"

"I-iya" jawabku cengo

Lalu kami pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan pagi, disana aku mulai bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan ayah dengan ibuku.

"Mengapa kalian berpisah?"

"Eh?"

"Ng... Kalian bercerai?"

"Cerai? Haha... Kami tidak mungkin bercerai. Karena kami belum menikah!"

"..." Maksudnya belum menikah?

"Ah... Tapi, itu keputusan keputusan kami karena kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ibu sebagai model dan ayahmu selalu di luar negeri. Tapi, kami pun memutuskan untuk tetap bersama-sama membesarkanmu." Dia menghela nafasnya, "Kurasa, kami berhasil selama 16 tahun ini."

'Jadi, tak mungkin bagiku untuk bilang kalau aku ini sedang hamil padanya!'

"Benar! Kau tak ingin melukai hati ibu yang lagi bahagia ini, kan?" Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi Gaara muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

'Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?'

"Hihi... Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, itu semua kau yang menentukan!"

* * *

><p>"Jangan pulang terlalu malam! Hati-hati ya, Ino!" Ibuku melambaikan tangan kepada kami berdua. Saat ini, aku mau keluar bersama Ino, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kuketahui lebih lanjut.<p>

"Ya!" Seru Ino sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

'Aku tau! Aku harus mencari ayah dari bayi ini, kan? Tapi, ada yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu!"

"Hei, antar aku ke suatu tempat ya!" Pintaku kepada Ino.

"Kemana?" Tanyaya.

"Jalan dulu deh..."

Saat di jalan, Ino menceritakan banyak hal tentang gadis ini dengannya. Jadi, saat perjalanan kami tidak merasa kesepian. Setelah sekitar 30 menit berlalu, kami akhirnya datang ke suatu tempat.

"Dimana sih ini?" Tanya Ino agak khawatir.

"Aku punya teman disini."

TOK TOK TOK

"Teman?"

"Iya!"

SREEKK

"Siapa? Lho! Naru- Eh, Sakura!"

"Halo!"

"Siapa sih ini?" Bisik Ino kepadaku.

"Sebentar ya!" Sasuke nyengir, lalu kembali masuk, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus dia bereskan.

Tak lama setelah dia masuk ke kamarnya lagi, keluarlah seorang gadis, lumayan cantik, rambutnya merah, berkacamata.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan masih belum ingin pulang!" Seru gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pulang dulu deh, nanti aku hubungi lagi!"

"Janji ya!"

'Kata-kata itu mengingatkanku tentang Hinata.'

"Bye!"

"Hei! Kelihatannya dia bukan orang baik-baik! Kau kenal dimana?" Bisik Ino, nampaknya dia agak curgia dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, Aku dan Sasuke dulu kan memang sama-sama playboy. Lalu setelah Sasuke selesai dengan gadisnya tadi, kami dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke kamar kostnya. Seperti biasa, kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

"Sasuke, kenalkan ini Ino, Sahabatku! Ino, ini Sasuke."

"Hmm..." Mereka berdua saling pandang, perasaanku tidak enak, "Kau cantik juga." Sasuke meraih tangan Ino, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke-" Tepat sebelum kata-katanya selesai, kupotong kata-katanya.

"EHM! Sini Sasuke!" Lalu aku menarik dia ke dapurnya.

"Bagaimana keluargaku?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamar kostmu sudah dikosongkan dua hari lalu, keluargamu datang mengambil semua barang-barangmu."

"H... Hinata?"

"Itulah masalah utamanya, sejak kecelakaan itu sampai hari ini, dia tidak masuk sekolah." Dia menghela nafas pendek, "Nampaknya, kamu benar-benar mematahkan hatinya..." Diam sejenak, lalu dia berbicara lagi, "Apa kau bermaksud untuk memberitahu Hinata dan keluargamu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali. Tapi, semuanya telah berubah! Aku dengan tubuh baruku ini, kurasa mereka tak akan percaya." Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca."Saat ini, aku adalah Sakura! Bukan lagi Naruto! Jadi, anggap saja aku masih diberi kesempatan kedua." Tiba-tiba perutku merasa mual lagi, "Lagi pula. Saat ini, aku mempunyai masalah yang lebih serius!"

"Eh?"

Setelah itu, aku menjelaskan tentang 'kehamilanku' kepada Sasuke dan Ino.

"APA?"

"Benar, aku hamil."

"..." Sasuke tampak cengo sekali saat itu, saat kuceritakan tentang kehamilanku.

"H-hamil? Itu tidak benar, kan? M-mengapa bisa? Sejak kapan?" Pertanyaan Ino langsung bertubi-tubi, "S-siapa pria itu?"

"Itulah, aku bahkan tidak ingat ayah dari bayi ini, sejak kecelakaan itu."

"APA?" Mereka berdua kaget.

"Tapi aku mempunyai ini..." Lalu aku mengeluarkan sebuah foto kecil dari dompetku, yang aku curigai sebagai ayah dari bayi ini.

"Lho? Ini kan foto Sai, anak kelas tiga!" Ino nampak terheran-heran dengan foto itu.

"Foto itu kutemukan dalam dompetku, jadi ada kemungkinan dia ayahnya..."

"Tidak mungkin!" Dia nampak salting saat itu. "A-aku dan Sai sudah pacaran 2 bulan ini."

"Ha?"

'Bagaimana ini? Apakah benar kalau pacarnya Ino adalah ayah dari bayi ini?'

"Eh, i-itu hanya kemungkinan saja kok!" Keringatku mengucur, nampak dari raut wajahku perasaan bersalah kepadanya.

"Ya!" Jawabnya tegas. "Kalian adalah orang-orang terdekatku, jadi kalian tak mungkin melakukan hal itu, kan?"

"B-benar!" Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'Ino... Aku benar-benar tak tau harus berkata apa...'

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang! Uh. Tak ada siapapun." Saat aku pulang pun dirumah tidak ada siapapun, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasurku...<p>

'Sebenarnya aku pun masih ragu-ragu, dan yakin kalau Ino pun juga ragu-ragu. Dalam perjalanan pulang, kami tak berbicara sepatah kata pun! Inikah yang menyebabkan gadis ini berniat untuk bunuh diri? Dia memilih untuk mati daripada menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri? Rumit sekali! Dulu kukira aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang wanita...'

"Hahaha. Kelihatannya parah sekali ya?" Gaara muncul dan mengagetkanku, sepertinya dia ingin aku mati jantungan.

"Jangan bikin kaget terus! Nanti aku mati jantungan gimana?" Omelku padanya. "Tapi, apakah benar?"

"Apakah Sai adalah ayah dari bayimu? Apakah alasan Sakura ingin bunuh diri gara-gara masalah ini?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?"

CKREKK

"Permisi!" Ibu membuka pintu kamarku

"Eh, ibu!" Jawabku ngasal.

"Lho?" Ibuku nampak bingung.

"Kenapa bu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kupikir tadi kau bersama dengan Ino, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Eh, tadi..." Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaannya, karena memang aku sedang sendirian.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lihat ini!" Ibu menunjukan sebuah pakaian, pakaian formal. "Lihatlah! Ibu terlihat seksi kan? Ayahmu pasti suka" Tambahnya sambil berdiri didepan kaca.

'Gaara pergi tanpa memberi jawaban...'

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Hei Naruto!"

"Hm?"

"K-kau telah mencampakkan Karin, ya?"

"Ayo jawab aku!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi, dia itu adalah sahabatku! Tentu saja ini urusanku!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau jahat, Naruto! Mengapa selalu menyakiti wanita?"

"Cerewet! Kau yang aneh, Hinata! Sudah tau kalau aku ini jahat, tapi masih saja mau berurusan denganku!"

"Pepatah mengatakan, Hati wanita sedalam samudra"

"Eh?"

"Meskipun kau telah berulang kali menyelaminya, kau tetap tak akan pernah mengetahui dalamnya."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi!"<p>

"Eh?" Sambil mengucek-ucek mata, aku berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

"Halo Putri Tidur!"

"Kalau tidak siap-siap nanti terlambat lho!" Kulihat Ino bersama ibuku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. "Hari ini kita berangkat bersama. Jadi, jangan sampai terlambat ya!"

* * *

><p>'Sekolah yang sama denganku! Ini pasti bukan kebetulan.<p>

"Hei! Jangan melamun, nanti telat lho!"

"Eh, i-iya!"

'Gaara tidak memberi tahu aku tentang ini. Tapi, baguslah. Aku tak perlu merasa asing lagi.'

* * *

><p>'Rupanya, tidak terlalu banyak yang tau tentang kecelakaan itu. Semua pun menyambut biasa saja. Ternyata cewek ini kurang populer, pantas saja aku tidak mengenalnya. Heh, tapi aneh rasanya jika aku harus mengulangi pelajaran kelas satu lagi!"<p>

KRIING

"Hai." Wajah yang tak asing bagiku.

"Hai." Ino pun menyambut dengan hangat.

'Diakah? Diakah ayah bayi ini?'

"Hei! Kelihatannya sudah sehat, ya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"I-iya!" Jawabku dengan senyum, walau agak dipaksakan.

"Syukurlah! Ino sangat khawatir denganmu sampai-sampai dia hampir lupa denganku!" Katanya centil

'Orang ini...'

"Hee... Dasar manja!"

"Iya donk!"

'Dia sangat menyukai Ino, kelihatannya dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka mempermainkan wanita.'

"Begitu ya menurutmu?" Lagi dan lagi, Gaara muncul disampingku.

'Aku tak tau! Aku tak pernah menilai laki-laki sih! Ngomong-ngomong, kemana aja sih?'

"Rahasia, wee." Katanya centil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda ngeledek.

"Hei, kami mau ke kantin. Ayo skalian ikut kami, Sakura!" Ajak Ino didampingi Sai

"Nggak akh, aku mau balik ke kelas saja!" Elakku untuk mencari alasan

"Baiklah." Seraya berlalu.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku

"Jadi apa?" Dia balik tanya

"Siapa ayah dari bayi ini?" Tanyaku agak kesal.

"Hee?" Dia nampak sedikit terkejut, "Kau sudah mendapatkan semua jawabannya. Kau sendiri yang menentukan jawabannya!" Senyum simpul terlihat jelas di bibirnya itu.

"A-aku?" Aku semakin bingung dengan jawabannya.

'Jawaban apa tuh? Semakin membuatku bingung saja dengan semua ini!'

KRIING

"Ino lama sekali? Eh?" Aku menoleh, kukira ada seseorang yang datang

"Sakura..." Sai datang kemari? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

"Hmm?" Tanyaku sinis.

"A-aku." Nampaknya dia bingung, sedikit berfikir.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tambahku lagi, agar dia segera memberitahukan apa maksudnya kemari.

"Kata Ino, kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu?" Dia memulai pembicaraan.

'Ini kesempatanku untuk mencari tau kebenarannya!'

"Ya! Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang tak mungkin kulupakan..." Jawabku sambil memegangi perutku.

"Eh, jadi? Kau sudah menggugurkannya?"

'Dia tau tentang kehamilanku! Apakah Ino memberitahunya, atau?'

"Belum." Jawabku lirih. "Aku berniat akan memeliharanya."

'Pancing terus!'

Tiba-tiba gerakannya kasar, memegang sebelah bahuku, "Kita sudah sepakat! Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan! A-aku sangat mencintai Ino! Gugurkan... Dan lupakan semua tentang kita!"

"Kau, ayah dari bayi ini?" Jawabku mencoba mencari keyakinan.

"I-itu sebuah kesalahan."

BRUUK

Sebuah tas terjatuh, kulihat Ino sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"Ino?"

"Eh, Ino. Itu bukan apa..." Dia nampak kaget dan bingung dengan kehadiran Ino yang secara tiba-tiba, "Aku hanya... Aku... Aku mencintaimu!"

Lalu Ino pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Itu sebuah kesalahan!"

"Jadi." Aura ku tiba-tiba menjadi campur aduk, "Kau anggap aku ini..." Kudongakkan wajahku dan mengarah pada wajahnya, "Sebuah kesalahan?" Tanganku sudah kukepalkan sejak tadi, dan...

BUAGH!

Kupukul wajahnya tepat di pipi kirinya. Sebelum dia mengatakan apapun, aku langsung pergi dari sana. Mungkin aku akan pulang dengan menggunakan bis, jadi aku akan menunggu di halte.

* * *

><p>"Hebat sekali." Aku sekarang sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika Gaara datang dengan tiba-tiba.<p>

'Diam! Aku sudah sering mengalami situasi seperti tadi, tapi...'

"Berbeda sekali dari sudut pandang wanita, kan?"

'Benar'

BRUM BRUM

"Butuh tumpangan?" Suara yang familiar lagi, kutolehkan wajahku kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Sasuke. Lalu segera aku naik ke motornya.

"Tak kusangka cewek ini satu sekolah dengan kita."

"Benar, mengapa kita tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Nggak begitu cantik, sih. Kita kan cuma ngincer yang cantik-cantik doang!" Sasuke nyengir, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ya. Tapi, pelan-pelan dong! Dingin nih." Ya tau sendiri kalo cewek pake rok mini kalo kesekolah, lagipula Sasuke nyetir motornya cepet juga sih.

"Oh iya, tentang Hinata..."

"Eh? Ceritakan!"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke. Hanya demam, mungkin besok sudah sekolah lagi! Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menengokku."

"Kau sudah tidak masuk sejak kejadian itu. Kupikir kau sakit parah!"

"... Entahlah."

"Eh?"

"Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa melupakan Naruto... Bahkan, aku yang bodoh ini, masih mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi... Hiks... Walau hanya sekali!"

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>'Walau hanya sekali, Hinata...'<p>

"Aku pulang!"

'Ini...' Aku bingung melihat ada 3 buah tas koper sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu.

"Eh, ibu?"

'Siapa orang ini?' Nampak kulihat ada seorang laki-laki sedang memeluk ibuku.

"Ah! Bidadari kecilku!" Laki-laki itu menoleh kehadapanku, bidadari kecil?

"..." Bingung? Ya! 'Bidadari kecil?'

"A-ayah?"

"Hallo?"

CUUP

"Kangennya."

BUAGH!

'Bangsat! Aku berciuman dengan laki-laki?'

* * *

><p>"Aduh!"<p>

"Jangan rewel ah!"

"..." Aku tampak merasa bersalah telah memukul ayahku sendiri, "M-maaf!"

"Pukulanmu kuat juga, ya?" Ibu tampak terkikik melihatku.

"Ayah yang minta maaf, tiba-tiba menciummu." Senyum tulus mengarah padaku. Jarang kulihat senyum seperti ini saat aku masih dalam tubuh asliku. "Padahal terakhir kali bertemu kau masih kecil, 13 tahun ya. Kita sangat dekat, meskipun hanya bertemu setahun sekali." Jelasnya. "Kudengar-dengar dari ibumu kau mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanmu? Pasti aneh rasanya tiba-tiba ada lelaki asing menciummu." Tambahnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Dalam 3 tahun ini kau nampak makin dewasa. Tidak cocok kalau kusebut 'Bidadari Kecil' lagi. Haha." Tertawanya agak besar sekarang, aku hanya dapat mendengarkan apa yg dia ucapkan padaku. "Meskipun hanya 3 tahun. Tapi rasanya aku banyak tertinggal, ya?"

"Kau ini..." Ibu ku kembali memeluk ayah.

"Haha..."

'Bahagia sekali! Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?'

"Ng?"

'Apakah akan merusak kebahagiaan mereka, kalau aku memberitahukan tentang bayi ini? Hal ini tidak bisa dirahasiakan secara terus-menerus, kan? Suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan."

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, semua itu kau yang menentukan."

'Baiklah! Akan kukatakan malam ini!'

* * *

><p>"Katanya mau makan malam di luar? Aku sudah pesan tempat lho!" Kata ibu ngomel-ngomel karena ayah menolak untuk makan di luar.<p>

"Batalkan saja! Aku malas makan di luar, terlalu formal lah! Kita pesan pizza saja!" Lalu ayah tiba-tiba mengangkat tanganku, "Siapa yang ingin di rumah dan memesan pizza sambil menononton film bersama lalu mendapat uang jajan tambahan dan dibelikan stereo set baru oleh ayah, angkat tangan! Nah!" Aku langsung sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata ayahku barusan. "Hahaha. Dua lawan satu! Aku pesan pizza ya. Mau tambah apa?" Lalu ayah mengambil telepon untuk memesan pizza.

"Dasar!" Ibu mencubit ayah.

'Dengan suasanya yang santai seperti ini, kuharap lebih mudah untuk memberitahu mereka.

TING TONG

"Eh, ada tamu." Lalu ibu langsung membuka pintu.

'Siapa?'

"Ayah, coba tebak siapa yang datang?" Muncullah kedua orang yang membuat rasa penasaranku hilang.

"Eh, paman sudah sampai? Tante, aku juga membawa seorang teman."

'Ino!'

"Ini Sai, temanku."

"Tante..."

'...! Mereka, mereka datang kemari? Tapi mengapa?'

"Sakura."

'Ino...'

"Aku..." Belum sempat dia mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba ayah datang disampingku.

"Hallo Ino! Whoa, kau sudah besar juga?"

"Paman!" Teriak Ino agak terkejut.

'Apa, apa yang ingin dikatakannya?'

"Waa, oleh-olehnya mana paman?" seraya berjalan ke ruang tengah bersama ayahku.

"Sai." Kulihat Sai berjalan kearahku.

"Hai." Wajahnya agak menunduk, "Maaf."

"Kita berdua yang salah." Lalu aku bersamanya pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Paman, ini temanku, Sai."

'Ng? Mengapa Ino memperkenalkan Sai sebagai teman? Mengapa bukan sebagai pacarnya?'

"Sakura..." Panggil Ino lirih.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin bicara." Lalu Ino mengajak aku ke kamar.

"I-iya."

'Apa dia marah? Wajar saja kalau dia marah...'

"Jadi, karena masalah ini ya? Kau sampai nekat ingin bunuh diri?" Tanyanya mengangkat pembicaraan.

'Aku pun tidak tau.'

"Kami sudah membicarakannya. Dan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melahirkan bayi itu seorang diri tanpa ayah." Dia menghela nafasnya, "Oleh karena itu Sai ikut datang kemari untuk berbicara dengan orang tuamu. Dia, akan bertanggung jawab."

"Ino..."

"Benar! Aku lebih memilih kehilangan kekasih daripada kehilangan sahabat." Ino menangis, dan memelukku. Lalu kami berjalan keluar kamar untuk bertemu dengan mereka, dan menceritakannya.

'Jadi, inikah yang disebut persahabatan? Ino sampai rela melepaskan Sai, kekasihnya. Semua itu demi Sakura, sahabatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? ...Mungkin ada yang dapat kulakukan! Bukankah kata Gaara, ini semua terserah padaku?'

"Waduhh."

"Hahaha! Kau terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk melawanku, nak!" Tampak ayahku dan Sai sedang seru bermain PS3.

"Waa... Ayah curang!"

TEP TEP TEP

"He?" Ibu menoleh kearahku karena mendengar suara langkah kaki kami, mungkin. "Kalian kemana saja? Pizzanya sudah datang! Cepat nanti dihabiskan ayahmu, lho!"

"Ayah, ibu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Lalu aku duduk, diikuti Ino dan Sai duduk disebelahku. "Kata-kataku mungkin akan mengejutkan kalian. Kalian pun akan sangat kecewa terhadapku. Aku, hamil."

"Ya."

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya, sayang."

"Eh?" Aku, Ino dan Sai terkejut. Mereka sudah tau? Siapa yang memberitahukan mereka bahwa aku hamil?

"Ibu diberitahu oleh Dokter Shikaku ketika ia memeriksamu. Dan ketika ibu membicarakannya dengan ayah, ayah langsung pulang untuk melihatmu."

"Hm... Ayah hanya ingin menanyakan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" Serius meliputi wajah kami masing-masing. Semua nampak serius dengan tiap kata-kata yang terlontar itu.

"A-aku, aku akan melahirkan dan membesarkannya."

"Hup..." Ayah berdiri, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, "Aku bangga padamu." Bangga? "Hee... Bukan berarti ayah bangga dengan perbuatanmu, lho!" Horror nampak di wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu, membuatku bergidik. "Tapi, untuk berterus terang seperti itu dan mengambil keputusan tadi, pasti butuh keberanian yang sangat besar." Tambahnya lagi sambil me'noel-noel'kan jari telunjuk nya di dahiku.

"Lalu..." Ibuku angkat bicara, "Bagaimana dengan ayahnya, apakah ibu mengenalnya?"

"Ya!" Jawabku.

"..." Ino dan Sai hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

'Semua ini aku yang menentukan.'

"Namanya..." Aku menghela nafas, agar mendapat ruang untuk mengatakan ini, "Namanya Sasuke."

"Eh?" Ino terlihat agak kaget dengan perkataanku barusan, wajar saja kalau dia kaget.

"Ibu pernah bertemu dengannya di mall." Entah kenapa pikiranku bisa tertuju pada Sasuke, "Besok... Besok dia akan datang untuk bertemu kalian!" Tambahku, kali ini dengan nada agak bersemangat. 'Entahlah, apakah Sasuke mau mengakui itu?'

Lalu setelah itu, ayah dan ibu ku pergi, entah kemana. Ino dan Sai mau pulang, karena sudah terlalu malam. Tetapi saat Ino dan aku membereskan sisa makanan itu di dapur...

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ini sudah seharusnya kulakukan!"

Tapi kau-"

"-Sudahlah, Ino. Kalian berdua benar-benar saling mencintai, kan? Aku harusnya mendukung kalian, bukannya malah memisahkan kalian. Kurasa, itulah yang dinamakan sahabat!" Kataku sambil nyengir, walau sebenarnya aku sendiri masih bingung dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Kau... Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Ia memegang pipiku lalu pergi.

'Benar kan Gaara?'

"Hihi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

'Kalau itu, akan kucoba untuk bicara dengannya.'

* * *

><p>"Apa? Aku... Kau bilang apa?"<p>

"Ayolah, kau hanya perlu bertemu orang tuaku dan-"

"-MANA MUBISA AKU MENGAKU KALAU ITU ANAKKU?" Bentaknya, wajar kalau dia bicara seperti itu kepadaku.

"Tenang-tenang jangan panik! Kau tak perlu menikahi aku kok, hanya mengaku sebagai ayah anak ini saja!" Aku menghela nafas, bersiap untuk membujuknya lebih dalam lagi. "Lagipula, dia kaya." Sasuke nyengir, "Anak tunggal." Cengirannya lebih dalam lagi, " Rumah gede." Semakin dalam dan manggut-manggut tidak jelas, "Mobil banyak." Tapi nampaknya bujukanku tidak berhasil.

"CUKUP!" Aku tetap tak ingin mengakui anak yang bukan anakku! Kau pun pasti akan begitu kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

BUAGH!

"Uh..."

BUAGH!

"Uh..."

"Hentikan!"

"Uh..."

"Kau lagi? Heh, mengapa kau selalu menggangguku terus?"

"A-aku."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang."

"Tunggu! Tadi mengapa kau berkelahi?"

"Dia tidak terima kalau pacarnya kurebut. Padahal dia sendiri yang tidak pernah memperhatikan pacarnya! Jadi, salah dia sendiri kalau-"

"AWAS!"

"Cewek sialan!"

"Ahh!"

"Hei!"

BRUKK! KLONTANG

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tiak apa-apa!"

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku terus! Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

"Aku hanya... Aku pun tak ingin kau terluka."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>'H-hinata...'<p>

"He? Masih jam 3, kau sudah bangun?" Seperti biasa, Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku selalu saja memikirkan Hinata... Ng, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kemarin, mengapa ingata Sakura bisa muncul dalam ingatanku?"

"Hei... Yang kau pakai sekarang adalah otak gadis ini, tentu saja ada sedikit ingatan tersisa."

"Begitukah? Baru jam 3, tidur lagi akh..."

THACK

"Eh?"

'Ada yang melempar batu ke jendela pagi-pagi gini?'

Lalu aku berdiri, membuka jendela. Dan aku sedikit tidak percaya siapa yang melempar batu itu ke jendela.

"Hai!"

"Sasuke?" Melihatnya, aku langsung turun dan berjalan kedepan rumah.

"Halo!"

"Hei, kau datang juga. Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu pagi?"

"Naruto, Hinata menghilang!"

"Apa?" Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke duniaku serasa berhenti berputar, aku langsung mengambil jaket dan pergi mencarinya dengan Sasuke.

"Orang tua Hinata menelponku, katanya Hinata pergi sejak semalam dan belum kembali."

"Kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Ya, sudah kucari ke berbagai tempat. Dan hasilnya nihil, maka dari itu aku kerumahmu. Kau ada ide?"

"...Mungkin... Aku memikirkan satu tempat."

"Dimana itu?"

"Stasiun!"

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup singkat, akhirnya kita sampai disana.

"Huft..."

"Kau yakin kalau Hinata ada disini?"

"Ya!"

TEP

Langkah kakiku berhenti, aku melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang indah. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, Hinata berada disini, menungguku mungkin? Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia se-setia ini. Ingin ku memeluknya, tapi apa daya kalau aku masih berada didalam tubuh ini.

"Eh, ada apa?"

"I-itu, Hinata." Kataku sambil menunjuk kearahnya, Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinata!"

"S-sasuke?"

"Kami telah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau membuat banyak orang khawatir, tau?"

"Maaf... Aku... Aku..." Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung menyambar tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat. Aku seakan tau kalau dia sedang memikirkanku, begitu juga sebaliknya, "Entah mengapa... Hiks... Aku masih saja memikirkan Naruto."

'Hinata...' Aku menangis melihatnya begitu menderita seperti itu. 'Hinata! Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan mengatakan aku disini!'

"Lalu mengapa tidak kau lakukan? Semua itu terserah padamu lho!" Gaara mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu yang pernah dia bicarakan berulang kali kepadaku. 'Saat ini aku bukanlah Naruto... Saat ini aku hanyalah seorang gadis asing bagi Hinata!'

"Heh, ternyata kau benar-benar lupa, ya? Nampaknya aku harus menyegarkan ingatanmu lagi!" Lalu tiba-tiba aku berada di suatu tempat, putih. Seperti surga...

"Dimana ini?"

"Aku... Aku masih hidup?" Tubuhku berubah menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak bisa dibilang hidup. Tapi, kau pun belum mati!" Seorang berjubah hitam datang, sosoknya seperti Grimm Reaper namun ada sayapnya, sayap hitam pekat yang sangat lebar seperti yang ada di film-film.

"Siapa kau? Dimana ini? Mengapa aku ada disini?"

"Akan kutunjukkan."

HLAPP!

"Mengapa kau ada disini." Tiba-tiba ia merentangkan sayapnya, sangat lebar. Disana ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar, Hinata ada disana.

"Hinata? Hari ini aku janji untuk menemuinya didepan stasiun..."

"Benar. Dan saat ini, dia masih menunggu. Menunggu dirimu."

"Yang sekarang ini disana." Aku melihat gambar diriku saat kecelakaan, sedih? Sudah pasti. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Hinata, walau Hinata sendiri masih menungguku disana. "Aku? T-tapi, tadi kau bilang aku belum mati, kan? Katakan bagaimana aku kembali ke tubuhku! Bagaimana caranya aku hidup lagi?" Keringat mengalir lewat pelipisku, mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Memang bukan takdirmu untuk mati saat ini..."

"...!" Seorang gadis muncul, "Siapa dia?"

"Dia gadis yang kau tabrak dalam kecelakaan ini. Dan dialah yang merubah urutan takdirmu. Lagipula, tubuhmu terlalu rusak untuk dihidupkan kembali."

"Tapi, aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata..." Ait mataku berjatuhan satu persatu, "Aku... Ingin bertemu Hinata! Walau hanya sekali..."

"Ternyata benar..." Orang itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan berada dibelakangku, "Kau dan Hinata... Adalah pasang sejiwa. Gunakanlah tubuh gadis itu, untuk mencapai keinginanmu! Temuilah Hinata!" Sayapnya mulai menutupi tubuhku, "Dia memberimu kesempatan kedua... Jangan kau sia-siakan!" Lalu suasana berubah seperti semula, aku berada dalam tubuh gadis ini lagi.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" Gaara tampak tersenyum simpul sekarang.

"Aku mengerti. Kurasa, aku tak memerlukan tubuh ini lagi"

"Ya!"

Tiba-tiba saja, jiwaku serasa diambil dari tubuh Sakura. Memang suatu kejutan, aku kembali ke dunia dengan tubuh asliku, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata!"

"Na-naruto?" Sasuke nampak kaget melihatku.

"..." Hinata melihatku, dengan segera dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan berlari kearahku, memelukku dengan sepenuh hati. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya waktu itu, dan aku membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Kata-kata sihir agar dia bisa menjalani hidup tanpaku. Lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, menciumku tanpa nafus namun sepenuh hati. 'Jika waktu dapat berhenti, aku ingin seperti ini selamanya! SELAMANYA!'

"Naruto, sudah waktunya."

"...!" Hinata terkejut. Jelas, Gaara tiba tepat dibelakangku.

"I-itu." Sasuke masih terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ya!" Gara tersenyum seraya menarikku kembali dari dunia ini.

"Terima kasih! Bye Naruto!" Tangannya seakan tidak mau lepas dari tanganku, begitu tulus untuk cinta yang tidak dapat terjadi. Aku melihatnya menangis, menangis bahagia dan juga sedih, perasaan itu campur aduk.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Naruto mengatakan dengan jelas di telingaku, 'Lanjutkan Hidupmu!'. Aku akan memulai lagi, kemungkinan aku akan pindah ke Tokyo. Lalu, bagaimana dengamu Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Naruto menitipkan gadis ini padaku. Mungkin, akan kucoba untuk menemui orang tuanya." Lalu dia sedikit menoleh kearah Sakura, yang sudah daritadi dia pangku karena masih pingsan, "Setelah dia bangun nanti, akan kuceritakan kejadian seluruhnya..."

KRIP KRIP

Tiba-tiba Sakura terbangun dari pangkuan Sasuke, memegangi pipinya dan melihat sekitar. "A-aku..."

"Halo Sakura! Namaku Sasuke, aku akan-"

"-Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, kak Sasuke. Aku telah menyaksikan semuanya!"

"Nah, lebih baik begitu. Tidak terasa hari sudah pagi! Lebih baik kita pulang."

"Baik!" Jawab Sakura dengan senyum seringai.

"Ya." Hinata pun tersenyum simpul.

"Ng. Bagaimana menurut kak Sasuke kalau bayi ini nanti kuberi nama Naruto?"

"Boleh juga, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>4 tahun kemudian...<strong>

"Tidak apa-apa? Kalau aku tidak ikut?" Seorang wanita nampak duduk di mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau kan sedang hamil! Sebaiknya banyak istirahat! Biar aku dan Naruto saja yang naik." Lalu dia pun naik keatas bukit, dengan menggendong seorang bayi yang berusia sekitar 2 tahun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawa bunga untukmu, kawan. Akhirnya, aku telah menikahinya. Ternyata menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang menakutkan! Hahaha." Dia tertawa kecil melihat batu nisan bertuliskan Naruto diatasnya. "Aku dan Sakura akan mempunyai anak lagi." Dia menghela nafas, beralih pandang ke anak yang merengek sedari digendongnya daritadi, "Benar Naruto. Kami akan memberimu seorang adik!" Pandangannya kembali kepada batu nisan itu, "Tak lama setelah kami menikah, orang tua Sakura resmi menikah juga. Saat itu, Sai dan Ino ditunjuk sebagai pendamping. Sekarang mereka telah bertunangan dan melanjutkan study ke Amerika! Hinata, dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo dan melanjutkan kehidupan. Kudengar dia pun telah menikah. Semua bahagia, ya?" Nampak perasaan bahagia saat dia mengatakan hal terkahir itu, namun juga merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam untuk sahabatnya. Dia lalu berdiri, memegang batu nisan sahabatnya itu, "Rupanya hanya kau yang belum bahagia, kawan. Tapi, kuyakin kau akan mendapatkannya Naruto! Suatu saat pasti kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan itu!"

**FIN**

**A/N : **Gimana readers tentang cerita ini? Fict ini terinspirasi oleh komik yang author temukan pas lagi bongkar-bongkar kardus, eh ngga nyangka nemu ini komik (padahal emang udah dari dulu ini komik di cariin). Kalo ada salah kata mohon maaf ya readers, masih pemula sekali soalnya *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Fict ini terinspirasi oleh komik yang berjudul **"Be..."** Kalo udah selesai baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review anda disini ya ^^


End file.
